Jones's Escape
by Amber Tate
Summary: Been in my laptop for a couple months, and decided to add more to it. This is Martha's thoughts the night before she left the Doctor. Takes place right after the Master's body is burnt. One-shot. No Ten/Martha.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

Martha watched the Doctor, clutching her mother, with a look of sadness in her face. Barely on the other side of the room, the man she loved, was cradling his dying enemy.

The one that tortured him for a year, causing him to look his actual age.

The one that stole her family, and made them servants.

The one that kept Jack prisoner.

The one that made her go on the run for a whole year, trying to spread word of the Doctor.

Now that the Doctor had been turned back to normal (Or as normal as he could get), Martha was surprised that he now cradled the Master. Who had done more evil than Martha thought existed.

Being a companion of the Doctor, Martha never could expect to know everything about the Doctor. She even remembered the one time she forced him to tell her about Time Lord anatomies, when she had to drag his unconscious and bloody arse all the way to the TARDIS. Long story.

"Please," The Doctor's body shuddered, his enemy in his arms. "You and I are the only ones left." Tears slipped from his brown eyes, slipping down his cheeks.

"Regenerate," He urged the Master, the one and only time lord left aside from him. "REGENERATE!" The Doctor begged. "_Please….we're the only two left." _

The Master chuckled darkly; seeming to be overjoyed that he had been shot by a mere bullet. "Heh," He chuckled again.

"How about that…..?" He grinned weakly. "_I win."_

The Master moved no more.

The Doctor stared at the Master in horror. Martha just wanted to run to him, and comfort him. The Doctor had never broken down completely before.

She had seen him in complete agony, yes. Though, this was much worse.

Sobs racked the Doctor's body, and he slowly rocked the Master's body, clutching his head. His tears falling fast down his face.

Martha pushed away her mother slowly, and her mother nodded. This surprised Martha. Perhaps her mother had grown to care for the Doctor after all.

Slowly, Martha walked toward the grieving Doctor. She placed a hand on his shuddering shoulder. He paused, and looked at Martha with puffy eyes.

Wordlessly, Martha helped the Doctor up. He did not resist. Martha stared at the Doctor, and then:

She gave him a hug. Fresh tears soaked Martha's shirt, and she saw Jack come and collect the Master's body.

He nodded at Martha. '_I'll put him somewhere safe,'_ Jack mouthed.

Martha nodded, rubbing the Doctor's back.

XxX

The Doctor came back into the TARDIS with no emotion on his face. He had just come back from burning the Master's body.

Ignoring Martha, he plopped down on his little sofa in front of the TARDIS console, and stared at nothing.

Martha hated seeing him like this.

She hated the fact that the whole world had relied on her.

She hated that she had to do so much, and risk losing everything.

She hated the fact that the Doctor…..the Doctor didn't return her feelings.

Her family was off being amazed at the TARDIS, while she and the Doctor were alone.

"Doctor…."

The Doctor looked up and saw Martha holding a cup of tea in her hands. He wasn't thirsty, but with nothing to do with his hands, he accepted it.

Silence was all that could be heard, minus the few sounds the TARDIS was making.

Martha watched the Doctor with her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The Doctor muttered.

"Don't lie to me."

That's what she hated. Lying. She could trust him with her life, yet he didn't seem to trust her.

The Doctor sighed and sat up, placing the tea on the TARDIS console. He then took Martha's shoulders in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Martha," The Doctor said, smiling and lying right through his teeth. "Get some sleep, you've had a long year." He patted her shoulder, took the tea and left Martha alone inside the TARDIS room.

Martha shook her head incredulously. He just didn't want to trust her—and probably never would. Pondering on this, Martha wondered why he didn't. She had been the one to save his life countless of times—She breathed her last breath into him so he could live; helped drive the sun out of his mind and body; fought and killed off a group of pig mutations; dealt with his ridiculous, conceited, sexist human self; and now she walked an entire year on the Earth. An entire year of spreading the word of the Doctor—while he had been stuck in a cage, old and powerless.

Not once did she hear "Thank-you."

'Rose,' this, and 'Rose,' that.

Tears threatened to spill, and Martha held them back stubbornly. Of course, she still loved traveling with the Doctor. She had learned so much!

She was no longer "Quiet, smart, cute, Martha Jones." Oh, no she was "Brave, intelligent, daring, Martha Jones."

Just once—one time only—Martha wished that the Doctor would be able to see her that way. Martha sat on the couch where the Doctor had been sitting just moments before.

Could she really live every day? Feeling under-appreciated?

With the Doctor, she had some of the best moments of her life. She had met Shakespeare, friendly faces of the Great Depression, and Jack Harkness.

He had even brought her family closer together; Martha was eternally grateful for that.

Yet, Martha felt like something was—was _missing. _She felt lonely—she needed someone—she needed love.

Martha wouldn't be young forever, and with the Doctor not loving her in return, why should she stay?

_Because he needs someone to look after him….that's why._

Martha felt guilty—she still loved the Doctor. She couldn't bear the idea of him sitting alone in the TARDIS…but, she needed OUT.

If she didn't get out she felt as though she would go insane.

Martha exhaled and gazed around the TARDIS room. She was going to miss this. She was leaving.


	2. Boston

**Hello viewers! I'm here on an unhappy note. I'm sure all of you have heard of the unfortunate bombing at the Boston Marathon tonight. Why people do such evil things, it just sets my teeth on edge. First the shooting at Batman; Then shooting at Elementary School; and now a marathon. I don't live in Boston, yet everyone of those people will be in my prayers tonight. If you live in Boston or are related or friends with any of the killed or injured-I will pray for you and your family. I love all of you and I'm so, so sorry if this event has caused you truama or loss. I know these words may not mean much, especially on a Fanfiction website, but I really do mean them. I really, really, really do.**

**Stay safe.**

**~Amber**


End file.
